The Joker and the Jester
by ShadowofadoubtDarkness
Summary: anew girl is admitted into arkham asylum, and her cell is right in front of the joker's. what happens after the two break out and seemingly vanish w/o a trace? JokerXoc


The Joker looked across his cell and into the hallway. Two guards were dragging a young woman, about 23, down the hall and into the cell right in front of him. The girl screamed curses at the guards and spit in their faces before they through her in and closed the door then walked away. The joker smirked. It would be fun to toy with this new creature. The girl watched the guards walk away and she rolled her eyes, pulling out a hair pin from her hair and using it to pick the lock on the hand-cuffs the guards had forgotten to take off. In a matter of seconds the cuffs fell to the floor. Joker chuckled. Yes, very fun indeed. Apparently she was smart, so she would be harder to break. That just made it better. The girl caught his chuckle and gave him a glare, then laughed.

" Why, it's the great Joker. Never thought I'd see you here in the asylum. So how did you get busted? I thought you were the clown prince of crime!" She exclaimed in a taunting tone. The joker frowned. He didn't like it when people insulted him.

" I'd watch your tongue, girl. This ain't some vacation." He said, his voice taking a dangerous tone.

" oh, why so serious? Isn't that your saying? What, has the joker lost his touch? Out of jokes? If that could be possible for someone like you." The girl said mockingly.

She had a point. He had sounded serious. Or at least more than he liked. He decided to drop the subject.

" So what's your name, girl?" He asked, his voice going back to normal.

" Well, my name is CJ but sometimes my friends call me Court Jester, since I'm the funniest, wackiest, craziest, and just down right weirdest in my friends group." CJ replied. Joker smiled. They had some things in common. He got up off his bed and walked to the door of his cell.

" Looks like I've finally met some one like me in this world. Tell me how you got busted and I'll tell you how I was thrown in here." He said. CJ laughed.

" Ok, fine. Well, I murder people then make it look like a suicide. Ive been doing it for 2 months now and the batman finally caught me. I must say I put up a good fight. Gave him some deep scars to remember me by. But of course the blasted police had to show up, so I was thrown into this cursed asylum. Now, joker, how did you get caught?"

" ah ah ah. I said I would tell you how I thrown in here. Well, in short, lets just say they had to give me some medicine to calm me down to get me in here." Joker said w/ a wicked grin.

" I should've expected that from you." CJ mumbled. The she looked down.

" What? Can't take a joke?"

" Dude, my nickname is court jester. Of course I can take a joke! I'm simply planning my escape. And possibly yours, if you would except the help that is." CJ said, looking back at him.

" Jeez, no need to get all defensive about it. And actually, I would except the help." Joker said with a sudden interest.

" Then shut up and let me think." CJ growled as she lay back on her bed. The joker wasn't all that surprised by her words, he didn't want to talk anymore anyway. So he walked back to his bed and laid down with his hands behind his head as he started whistling, he slowly started to drift off into sleep.

He felt himself falling into the darkness. Above him he saw the faces of his enemies. The Batman, Officer Gordon, Robin, Batgirl, and so many others all laughing at him as he fell into the blackness, pain increasing each second. Batman looked at him evilly.

" The joke's on you now joker!" He laughed in a maniac manner. The joker kept falling and soon he was engulfed by a roaring fire. As the pain increased he heard his name being called. Though it sounded so distant…..so distant….so….

" Joker! Joker! JOKER!" CJ called from her cell as she watched the Joker whither around in his bed. " JOKER!" She yelled louder. The joker finally seemed to open eyes, because he stopped moving and moaned. Slowly, he sat up. " God, Joker. You had me real worried there."

The joker rubbed his face then looked at CJ with tired eyes, yet a small smile.

" You were worried about me? I didn't think that was possible." He said with a small laugh. Then he coughed.

" Dude, You looked like you were having a freakin' seizure. Of course I was worried. Especially since you are like the only sane person here I've met so far." CJ looked at the joker with worried eyes. " You ok?"

The joker finally stopped coughing. " Peachy, just a small coughing fit. I'm fine." He replied. Though he didn't feel like it at all. His chest felt heavy and he couldn't get enough air. He had the urge to cough again but he swallowed it down. CJ was still looking at him with worry but she turned her attention to the guard that was coming down the hall to take her to her counseling. She smiled at the Joker and whispered quietly so that only he could hear, " Time to put my plan into action." She backed away from her cell door as the guard opened it and put the handcuffs on her. She whistled as she was lead down the hall. She smiled evilly and suddenly stopped. She swung her left leg back and kicked the guard in the shin, making him fall to ground and let go of CJ. Free of his grasp, CJ quickly got out of her handcuffs as she had before and kicked the guard in the nuts, then the chest, and finally the head. He was knocked out cold. CJ smiled and took the keys out of his pocket and ran back to the Joker's cell. She unlocked the door and opened it.

" Come on. It's time we busted out of here." She said, before realizing the joker looked seriously pale, at least, paler than usual, if that was even possible. He looked as if he hadn't even heard her, or noticed her for that matter. She walked up to his bed and shook his shoulder. " Joker? Joker?" She said. No response. She felt his forehead. He felt really hot. She had to get him out of here. Seeing as though the other guards would be here any minute. She called out his name again. " JOKER!" He seemed to finally notice her. He stared at her for a minute in utter confusion, then seemed to realize what had happened.

" Come on," CJ said quietly. " Let's get out of here." The joker simply nodded and slowly got to his feet, and almost kissed the floor. CJ caught him just in time and put his left arm over her shoulder. The two walked out of the cell and CJ jumped onto a pipe running from the ceiling to the floor. She climbed up to a small window and opened it. She then slid herself and the joker down another pipe and onto the soil of the island. The sirens were flaring and CJ could already hear the yells and footsteps of the nurses and guards. The Joker seemed to finally be able to stand and he removed his arm from CJ's shoulder. The two ran to the security gates and climbed up, dodging the bullets some of the guards were shooting at them. As they climbed back down onto the other side the police drove up. CJ cursed and grabbed Joker's hand. The two ran to the edge of the island and jumped into the ocean. CJ swam down until she found what she was looking for. It was simply a crack in the rocks, but it was really a trigger. She placed her hand in and a huge boulder moved out of the way revealing a cave. CJ smiled and looked over her shoulder, hoping to see joker. She did, but he was sinking having gone unconscious. She cursed herself and swam towards him. She grabbed his arm and swam back to the cave. As they swam into it the boulder rolled back into it's place.

Joker opened his eyes. He felt comfortable. Three pillows propped up his head and a light, black blanket covered him. Joker felt what he was laying on with his hands and determined it was a couch. He felt something cold on his head so he reached a hand up to it. It was a wash cloth. He removed his hand and took in his surroundings. He was definitely _not_ in the asylum. It looked more like he was in some sort of cave. He looked to his left and saw a river of water running from no where and going to nowhere. Joker tried to sit up but immediately felt lightheaded, so he lay back down. Just then, CJ walked over and smiled.

" You're awake." She said as she pulled a chair over to the couch. She sat down the felt his cheeks with the back of her hand. " And seriously hot." She said in a worried voice. Joker managed to smile.

" Why, thank you."

" That's not what I meant." CJ touched the wash cloth. " It's drier now." CJ sighed as she got up and took the wash cloth to a sink at another end of the cave. Turning on the faucet she put the cloth under the cold water. Then she turned off the water and rung out the cloth and walked back to Joker, placing it on his forehead.

" May ask why a murderer is acting like a doctor/nurse and taking care of me?" Joker asked. He coughed. Talking hurt.

" Dude, I may be a cold blooded killer but that doesn't mean I'm heartless. Now don't talk. I don't want you going through another coughing fit." CJ replied. The joker didn't mind. He didn't want to talk anymore. What he really wanted to do was sleep. Joker closed his eyes as CJ felt his cheeks again and cursed under her breath.


End file.
